


Here

by amorassofpixelz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reunion, Semi-Public Sex, barely noticeable dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: privacy is a relative construct





	

Jack swats her hand away. “I’m fine. Really.”

Angela raises an eyebrow. “Do I need to explain what an infection can lead to again for, what, the fifth time?”

The soldier grunts. He reaches up and touches the wound, wincing more than he expected.

“That’s what I thought.” She lets only a taunting hint of a amusement escape her lips before bringing the cotton ball back up to his forehead. Her hand is perfectly steady, even as he squeezes his eyes shut from the sting.

“So who could have bested _the_ Jack Morrison in battle?” She quips.

Jack rolls his eyes. “I’m surprised you think they’re still standing.”

She smiles, arm reaching down and grabbing the gauze without her gaze shifting from the wound. “You’ll be fine, but you should stop by tomorrow and get this changed.”

“And what if I don’t?” She doesn’t need to look down to know he’s wearing that familiar half-smirk.

Angela pauses only for a moment. “Suppose I might just have to put you on bedrest until this _ghastly_ wound of yours heals.”

Jack laughs. “Alright, deal.”

She finishes and steps back. “Good to go.”

“Thanks, Z.”

“I’ve got to check up on Fareeha, if you don’t mind. Poor thing’s had a splitting headache since you got back.”

“Give her my regards.”

Angela grabs her kit and steps out of the room. “Oh, Gabriel!” She gasps, clearly having bumped into him. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“S’ok, doc. Jack here?” His voice is as warm as ever.

Jack can see her point to the door through the frosted glass.

“Thanks, Angela.”

Gabe waits for her to leave the medbay before opening the door.

“She’s too kind for her own good, you know?”

“Maybe one day it’ll rub off on you,” Jack scoffs.

Gabriel walks over to the cot, eyes raking over the man. “Miss me?”

“It was only four days, Gabe.”

“How bad is it?” He asks, pointing to the gauze.

“Just a scratch.”

“You come into the medbay for scratches now?”

Jack grins. “Fine. I might’ve missed you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“A little,” He adds.

Gabe kneels down in front of him, his head barely the height of Jack’s chest.

“Something interesting down there?”

Gabe leans upward, lips warm and gentle against his own. “You’re too much of a smart-ass for your own good.”

“Helps balance out your- _Gabe!"_  He jerks forward, firm grip between his legs catching the soldier completely off-guard.

“What? No witty one-liner?” Gabe puts on that impossibly filthy smirk of his, and both of them know Jack’s already a goner.

“Angela’s gonna be back-” His head falls back as he gasps slightly, “any minute.”

“Hope you don’t take too long then,” Gabe rasps. “I’d say the odds are in our favor.”

His hand keeps massaging into Jack’s groin, movement reactive and needy.

“In hindsight,” Jack’s voice is drunk with pleasure, “I might’ve missed you more than I let on.”

Gabe doesn’t respond, just lets his hand do the work as Jack starts straining against the fabric.

“Don’t tell me you waited _four days?”_ He knows damn well what the words are doing.

“You’d love to hear that, wouldn’t you?” Jack's voice is strained, chest rising and falling faster and faster.

“What I want to hear?” Gabe chuckles. “What I wanna hear is you _beg for it.”_

Morrison's in awe of his forwardness. He eyes the man with surprise as he leans in, using his weight to put more force into his grip. He leans in close enough for his beard to tickle Jack’s cheek, close enough for his breath to feel hot against Jack’s skin.

_“I said I wanna hear you beg for it, Jack.”_

_“Please.”_

Gabe exhales heavily, his breath hot and sweet as Jack fails to stay decent. _“Tell me what you want, Jack.”_

Jack shudders, whole spine tingling at the sound.

_“C’mon, Jack. Tell me.”_

_“Want- make me...”_

Gabe runs his free hand around Jack’s waist, fingers teasing the skin just under his boxers. _“Make you what?”_

Jack never uses the word, but right now he’s not even thinking. _“Make me come. Please, Gabe. Please.”_ By the time he finishes the sentence, it’s barely a whisper.

Gabe smiles, pecking him on the cheek, waiting.

Jack closes his eyes, completely forgetting where they are and what he was doing five minutes ago. All that matters is the friction bearing down on his cock. It’s straddling the line between pleasure and pain, and it’s about to push him over.

Gabe nuzzles in close to his ear again, Jack’s quiet whining a familiar sound. _“You gonna come for me?”_

 _“Yes, fucking-”_ He tenses up, holding out as long as humanly possible.

About two seconds.

_That’s it. Come for me, Jackie. Come for me.”_

He couldn’t keep off if he wanted to; that name, he only gets to hear it when he’s this helpless. For a brief second he opens his eyes, but Gabe puts a hand behind his head to pull him in for a hard kiss.

Gabe moans against his lips as he feels the man push up against his palm.

Jack probably would’ve alerted the whole base to what was happening if Gabe’s mouth hadn’t been there to catch every every noise. His thumb catches the first bit of wetness from the black denim, Jack’s whole body nearly limp in his arm.

“ _God, Morrison_ _._ You’re so fucking hot like this,” He admits, watching Jack slowly recover.

Once he finally comes down, Jack's still panting but able to form a sentence.

_“I think you liked that more than me.”_

Gabe laughs, kissing him again as he releases his grip and stands up. “We should probably get out of here.”

Jack bites his lip, still plenty hard, and plenty sensitive. “You’re gonna have to help me up.”

“Suppose that’s fair,” Gabe jokes, holding the man’s hand and heaving him upwards.

“This feels so fucking nasty.”

“Leave it to Jack Morrison to complain about a handjob.”

Jack opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

Gabe puts a hand on his shoulder. “What, no comeback?”

Jack wears that toothy grin. “Plenty of come, yeah.”

Gabe groans. “Suppose I asked for it.”

Jack smiles as they leave the medbay, walking awkwardly but nonetheless happy to have Gabe’s arm around his shoulder again.

\

The sun paints the base yellow as Morrison and Reyes sit out on the rocks, feet dangling far above the sea. It’s warm, that familiar evening breeze against their skin. Gibraltar is hardly the worst place to be this time of year, but in each other's’ arms, where they are hardly matters much anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a really strong urge to write some reaper76 so... I did lol. I dunno when it takes place and all that, Blizzard's timeline is a mess. But Overwatch is still together, post-crisis.
> 
> I always love feedback!
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my tumblr and maybe toss me some change if you like my work: deadpixelz.tumblr.com


End file.
